Schatzi
by Kiriya Arecia
Summary: [Haji/Shun/Yuki] [Family fic] [Black Version] [3/3] KingdomAU. Fem!shun. Yuki-centric. Yuki hanya ingin tahu seperti apa sosok ibunya. Memangnya sesama laki-laki juga bisa menghasilkan anak?
1. Initium I

**Disclaimer** **: Tsukiuta © Tsukino Production**

 **Warning** **: AU, typo, OOC. Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

 **Summary** **:** [HajiShunYuki] [Family fic] [Black Version] KingdomAU. Fem!shun. Yuki-centric. Yuki hanya ingin tahu seperti apa sosok sesama laki-laki juga bisa menghasilkan anak?

 **Inspired from: Maleficent (2014), Natsume Yuujinchou.**

 **a/n: Yuki wear stage outfit 2012 here**

 **Written for self satisfaction. Nonprofit purpose.**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Schatzi © Kiriya Arecia**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Bagi Yuki, sosok yang paling mengagumkan di matanya adalah sang ayah. Hajime Mutsuki. Semua orang pasti berpikiran sama sepertinya. Ayahnya adalah orang nomor satu paling bersahaja dan berwibawa di negerinya. Pemimpin yang dihormati oleh para pejabat, disayangi oleh rakyatnya. Tapi, yang paling menyayangi Hajime sebagai seorang ayah, pastinya, hanya Yuki seorang. Di mata semua orang, Hajime adalah raja yang tegas. Di mata Yuki, ia adalah ayah yang penyayang.

Tentu saja, ada beberapa jajaran orang-orang yang Yuki sayangi. Sosok yang selalu berada di sekitarnya sedari ia masih kecil. Haru—sang advisor, Aoi—pamannya sekaligus sang pangeran, Arata—sang ksatria istana, Koi dan Kakeru yang merupakan staf kerajaan. Juga sahabatnya—Ai, adik kecil dari Koi.

Mengenai ibunya, Yuki tidak pernah mendengar adanya ratu di kerajaan ini. Walaupun demikian, semua orang mengetahui bahwa Yuki adalah tuan putri karena kemiripannya dengan sang ayah. Surai hitam, sorot mata yang tegas, pembawaan yang tenang namun terlihat elegan dan anggun. Jelas akan menjadi gadis yang cantik di masa depan. Mungkin kecantikan itu saja bagian yang ia dapat dari ibunya. _Banyak yang berkata seperti itu._

Ibunya tidak tinggal di istana entah karena meninggal atau berpisah dengan ayahnya. Yuki tidak mengetahuinya sama sekali. Ia hanya melihat sebuah cincin di jari manis sang raja, sebuah bukti bahwa seseorang telah memiliki ikatan suci satu sama lain—singkatnya menikah. Sering kali ia menanyakan pada berbagai pihak istana, hanya jawaban tidak memuaskan yang didapat. Untuk anak kecil berumur sembilan tahun, Yuki adalah gadis kecil yang pandai. Ia pernah menyelinap pergi dari istana, menuju ibu kota, Initium. Mendengar cerita berbagai desas-desus tentang tuan putri—dirinya.

Putri kecil yang dibawa Hajime keluar dari Sleeping Forest setelah menghilang selama dua tahun. Sebenarnya kurang tepat dikatakan menghilang—karena Hajime sendiri yang memutuskan untuk pergi ke sana. Ibunya mungkin berasal dari tempat itu. Hanya saja, tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana keadaan wilayah itu. Jarang ada orang yang berhasil keluar dari hutan itu setelah memasukinya. Terkecuali beberapa orang, termasuk ayahnya.

Namun Hajime tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang hutan di wilayah barat maupun tentang ibu Yuki secara jelas. Seperti pada masa-masa yang lalu, Sleeping Forest masih menjadi tempat terlarang untuk didatangi. Lebih tepatnya semenjak enam ratus lima puluh tahun yang lalu.

Terlarang. Meskipun kata itu berarti hal yang berbahaya, rasa penasaran Yuki lebih tinggi.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Oh, itu bunga lili."

Yuki menoleh pada sumber suara, ia mendapati Aoi dan Arata memperhatikan yang ia lakukan di sudut taman bunga istana. Aura ungu mengelilingi sang bunga, Yuki tengah melakukan sihir kecil.

"Aoi- _san_ , Arata- _san_ , selamat siang."

"Selamat siang."

"Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan, _hime_?" Arata melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Dia patah, jadi aku menghidupkannya lagi. Namun aku malah membuatnya berbunga."

"Sihir yang mengagumkan." Aoi tersenyum kecil. "Kau berbakat dalam ilmu sihir."

"Tapi tidak sehebat ayah."

"Ahaha…" Aoi tertawa ringan, "Jika membandingkan diri dengan _ou-sama_ , itu adalah hal sulit. Tapi aku yakin kau juga akan menjadi sosok hebat nantinya. "

"Sosok hebat yang juga terkenal karena kecantikannya." Tambah Arata. "Lima atau enam tahun lagi _hime_ pasti akan cantik dan sexy—oww!"

"—Arata." Aoi sengaja menjatuhkan dahan lapuk dengan sihirnya hingga menjatuhi kepala Arata.

"Apa? Aku yakin itu yang akan terlihat di masa depan nanti."

"Mungkin aku akan cantik seperti ibuku?"

Sesaat deru angin terdengar, membawa dedaunan kering berjatuhan diantara mereka. Senyap tercipta berkat ucapan Yuki.

Aoi kemudian mengangguk, "Aku yakin begitu."

"Banyak yang berkata demikian padaku."

"Itu tidak benar. Kau pasti akan lebih cantik dari ibumu." Arata mengacungkan jempolnya. "Karena kau putri dari Hajime- _sama_."

Yuki terkekeh pelan. Terlihat begitu manis. Meskipun ia tahu, baik Aoi dan Arata tentu juga tidak pernah melihat ibunya.

Kala itu Aoi yang memimpin Black Kingdom, saat raja menghilang, meskipun saat itu ia masih terlalu muda untuk duduk mengisi kekosongan kursi tahta. Namun ia dapat melakukannya dengan baik selama dua tahun kepergian raja berkat bantuan dari Haru dan Arata.

Sekarang Aoi dapat melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik mewakili Hajime dalam hal-hal yang penting selain duduk di kursi tahta, itu bukan hal yang ia inginkan.

"Aku hampir melupakan hal penting—Haru- _san_ menunggumu, _hime_. Sebentar lagi waktunya untuk belajar, bukan?"

"Itu benar. Aku berniat pergi ke perpustakaan sebelum melihat bunga ini."

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau bergegas."

Yuki mengangguk, menunduk sekilas sebagai izin sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ibunya—aku pun penasaran seberapa cantik wanita yang dapat menaklukkan Hajime- _sama_." Ujar Arata.

"Aku juga penasaran."Aoi menjawab dengan jujur.

"Tentang kecantikan ibunya?"

Aoi menghela napas pelan. "Tentang banyak hal. Kenapa hanya _ou-sama_ dan Yuki? Banyak hal yang terjadi tanpa aku ketahui, dan aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjawab ketika Yuki bertanya."

"Tanpa ibunya, hime telah menjadi gadis yang kuat. Itu berkat kau, Haru-san, dan semua orang yang terus menjaganya, kau tahu itu kan, Aoi."

"Ya, hanya saja, gadis kecil itu pasti sangat ingin tahu tentang ibunya. Dan aku tidak memiliki jawabannya."

Arata berdecak pelan, "Tidak ada yang memilikinya jawabannya selain Hajime-sama."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Jadi perjanjian damai itulah yang membuat setiap negeri tidak lagi berperang—" Haru menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar sejarah kerajaan. Hal itu selalu terjadi dalam sesi belajar yang dilewati oleh Yuki. "Beberapa wilayah dikembalikan pada negeri pemilik masing-masing."

"Haru- _san_ , kenapa Sleeping Forest tidak dimiliki oleh negeri manapun meskipun itu adalah wilayah yang luas?"

Haru terdiam sejenak, tidak menduga penjelasannya diinterupsi oleh pertanyaan tentang wilayah yang ditakuti oleh sebagian besar orang.

"Itu adalah wilayah berbahaya, yang ditentukan sebagai tempat netral. Tidak sembarangan orang bisa masuk dan keluar seenaknya."

"Apakah ada yang tinggal di sana?"

Haru menyentuh gagang kacamatanya, "Sepengetahuanku ada."

"Termasuk ibuku?"

"Menurut legenda banyak makhluk hidup yang berbeda dengan kita di sana, _unicorn, elf, dwarf_ , _pixie_ , juga hewan langka seperti burung cendrawasih—apa kau tahu, itu adalah burung yang—"

Pada akhirnya ini selalu terjadi ketika ia mempertanyakan tentang ibunya. Pembicaraannya berubah jalur. Kenapa mereka tidak mengatakan saja kalau ibunya sudah meninggal hingga ia tidak penasaran seperti ini.

Yuki mulai meyakini ibunya masih hidup, dan tinggal di Sleeping Forest.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Apa kau belajar dengan baik?"

Yuki mengangguk, menyenangi elusan pada surainya oleh sang ayah. Ia menunjukkan keahliannya melakukan sihir yang diajarkan oleh Aoi dengan sempurna. Jika ia berhasil menunjukkan sesuatu yang bagus, baik itu tentang nilai ataupun kemampuannya, ia dapat meminta sesuatu pada ayahnya. Yang ingin ia dapatkan hanyalah sedikit demi sedikit cerita tentang ibunya.

"Lalu apa yang kamu inginkan sebagai hadiah? Sepatu baru?"

"Tiga jawaban." Yuki mengacungkan jemarinya.

Mata Hajime menyipit, beberapa orang di sana menahan napas karenanya. Namun Yuki tidak terpengaruh pada hal itu. Tentunya, ia pernah mendapat teguran dan wajah marah dari ayahnya. Hanya terjadi jika ia melakukan kesalahan. Sejauh ini Yuki adalah gadis kecil yang jarang berbuat kesalahan. Ia cukup tahu apa-apa saja yang tidak boleh ia lakukan.

"Satu."

"Baiklah." Yuki berdehem, tingkahnya terlihat lucu untuk anak seusianya, namun matanya terlihat serius. Persis seperti ayahnya.

 _Apakah ibuku masih hidup?_

Yuki ingin menanyakannya. Hanya saja ia yakin itu tidak bagus untuk dibahas di tempat ini, saat para pejabat bangsawan memperhatikan mereka.

"Seperti apa _kaa-sama_ di mata _tou-sama_?"

Yuki menyadari beberapa pasang mata turut menanti jawaban dari Hajime. Karena pembicaraan tentang ibu Yuki terkesan tabu bagi mereka. Hajime sendiri tampak tidak ingin membahasnya, walau banyak yang menduga-duga hubungannya dengan Sleeping Forest.

"Dia sosok menawan dan baik hati. Ia anggun sepertimu." Hajime mengusap wajah putrinya. "Hanya saja—"

—ia sosok yang penuh kejutan. _Sesaat Hajime mengenang masa lalu_.

"Hanya saja?"

"Kau lebih mirip denganku."

Yuki harus puas dengan jawaban semacam itu.

Hajime menatapnya tanpa kata-kata terucap; waktu untuk mengetahui semuanya belum tiba.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Yuki merasa sangat gembira dari hari biasanya, pada hari ulang tahun ke sepuluh ia mendapatkan hadiah tak terduga dari Hajime. Benda sederhana, sebuah jepit rambut dengan ornament bunga salju di atasnya. Jelas jepit rambut itu khusus dibuat untuknya. Ia terkesan, ketika ayahnya mengatakan benda itu dulu dibuat oleh sang ibu untuknya. Sesuai dengan namanya.

"Jadi _kaa-sama_ menyayangiku." Gumamnya.

"Tentu saja. Ia sangat mencintaimu."

Yuki menggenggam erat hadiah itu, mendekatkan pada pipinya, "Terima kasih, _tou-sama_. Ini sangat cantik."

Seperti biasa, Hajime memberi elusan lembut pada surainya.

Hiasan berbentuk bunga salju itu terlihat berkilau ketika terkena cahaya. Benar-benar tampak seperti kristal bening yang dipahat dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Terlihat kontras dengan rambutnya yang hitam legam.

"Terlihat cocok untukmu, Yuki- _chan_." Ai memuji. Matanya menunjukkan kekaguman. Buku didekapannya beralih pada meja. Ia duduk berseberangan dengan sang tuan putri yang telah menjadi temannya semenjak kecil. Terbiasa menemani, termasuk ke perpustakaan kota hari ini.

"Kau pikir begitu?" Yuki menyentuh hairpinnya, "Tapi aku tidak bisa memakainya terlalu sering. Aku takut kehilangannya."

"Kau bisa memakainya disaat-saat berkesan. Pesta kerajaan atau pertemuan penting." Ai berkomentar sebelum melihat kumpulan buku di hadapan Yuki. Buku-buku yang membahas tentang sihir dan Sleeping Forest.

"Aku ingin ke sana." Yuki mengerti tatapan yang ditujukan Ai padanya setelah melihat buku bacaannya.

"Yang mulia tidak akan mengizinkanmu, Yuki- _chan_."

Yuki menutup bukunya, menyandarkan punggung pada kursi, "Hal itu sudah jelas. Mereka akan berkata, _ini adalah hal yang berbahaya bagi gadis kecil sepertiku_."

"Seperti yang kamu katakan Yuki- _chan_ , itu tempat yang berbahaya. Ibuku mengatakan bahwa suatu keajaiban bahwa Hajime- _sama_ dapat kembali dari hutan itu. Beliau tentu tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi padamu."

Yuki memangku wajahnya, membiarkan surai hitam panjangnya yang tergerai di sapa angin hingga helaiannya berantakan. Ia melirik buku yang diambil oleh Ai dari rak buku. Sebuah cerita dimana sang pangeran menyelamatkan tuan putri, kemudian mereka hidup bahagia bersama selamanya. Sepertinya, ibunya bukanlah seorang tuan putri, sehingga mereka tidak bisa bersama.

"Terlalu indah untuk menjadi nyata, ya."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Sebuah acara festival terbesar di Caelum Town—kota sebelah, dijadikan Yuki sebagai alasan agar mendapat izin pergi keluar istana. Mengutarakan pendapat bahwa ia dapat mempelajari berbagai hal-hal baru selama seminggu. Orang dekat yang turut serta menemaninya; Kakeru, Koi juga Ai.

Mereka menikmati festival bersama, hingga perhatian Yuki teralih ketika seorang anak kecil menabraknya sambil menangis. Gadis kecil itu sendirian, membuat Yuki menduga apa yang terjadi padanya. Menanyakan apakah gadis itu terpisah dengan orang tuanya, Yuki mendapatkan anggukan disertai tangis sesegukan.

Tidak perlu waku lama bagi Yuki untuk menemukan orang tua anak itu, dibantu oleh Koi, Kakeru juga Ai. Ibu anak itu sangat berterima kasih padanya sambil memeluk erat putrinya.

Mereka pergi sambil bergandengan tangan.

 _Ah, itu manis sekali_ , pikir Yuki.

Ia pun ingin tahu, seperti apa rasanya memegang tangan ibunya.

Irisnya secara tidak sengaja mendapati seekor burung biru yang terbang di langit. Burung itu terlihat indah, namun tidak satupun orang yang menyadarinya. Atau mungkin hanya Yuki saja yang dapat melihatnya. Burung itu terbang rendah di dekatnya dan kemudian menjauh.

Yuki mengikutinya. Menyadari arah yang dituju adalah Sleeping Forest. Yuki memantapkan dirinya sendiri, berdiri di tanah perbatasan hutan barat dan kota Caelum sembari menatap takjub pemandangan dihadapannya. Tumbuhan berduri menjulang tinggi, menghalangi orang luar yang berniat masuk. Seakan memberi tahu bahwa tak diizinkan untuk melangkah lebih jauh dari ini. Meskipun ia jelas melihat burung itu tepat mengarah kemari.

Yuki menyentuh batang pohon berduri, sebuah celah sempit tercipta. Melalui matanya ia melihat pepohonan tinggi besar berduri, dimana cahaya matahari tak dapat menembusnya, gelap, jauh lebih dalam ada lembah yang memanjang dan berkelok, danau-danau kecil, terdengar suara gemerisik air, kicauan burung yang merdu. Hutan dengan bunga-bunga yang tidak di kenalnya. Ada sebuah kastil, di dalam terlihat olehnya seseorang—

"—Yuki!"

Yuki terhenyak. Sekejap penglihatannya tentang keadaan di dalam hutan menghilang. Hanya dirinya masih berdiri menyentuh pohon yang saling melilit menciptakan penghalang besar. Seseorang memegang bahunya. Ia menoleh, mendapati Aoi menatapnya dengan wajah cemas.

"Aoi- _san_ , Arata- _san_ …"

"Bagaimanapun, aku menduga kau akan ke sini." Aoi menghela napas.

"Kita harus kembali ke kota sebelum malam. Ini adalah tempat terlarang." Arata menegaskan. Matanya menatap pohon berduri berbentuk tembok pertahanan.

Aoi menarik tangan Yuki. Menggandengnya menjauhi hutan barat. Mereka bertiga menjauh, namun Yuki masih menatap ke belakang.

Ada seseorang terlihat olehnya di dalam hutan itu.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Aoi dan Yuki duduk berhadapan. Hanya meja yang memberikan jarak. Aoi mengetukkan jarinya pada meja tanpa suara. Jarang bagi Yuki maupun Arata mendapati ekspresi serius Aoi seperti ini, tapi Yuki mengerti kenapa pamannya bersikap seperti ini. Karena ia melakukan hal berbahaya.

"Apa _tou-sama_ yang mengirimmu?"

Tangan Yuki terkepal, meremas rok ungunya. Menunggu jawaban dari Aoi.

"Aku berkata ingin menikmati festival, jadi aku kemari."

"Kami benar-benar berharap kau tidak gegabah seperti itu, _hime_."

Yuki menunduk, "Maafkan aku. Sungguh, aku hanya ingin tahu sedikit saja tentangnya."

"Jika sampai _ou-sama_ mengetahui hal ini, aku tidak dapat membelamu. Kau tahu itu kan?"

"Bukankah dengan begitu ia mengerti? Betapa aku ingin tahu tentang ibuku?"

"Yuki, _ou-sama_ pasti menceritakannya padamu jika waktunya tiba. Kau perlu bersabar."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Hutan itu tidak mencekam seperti yang Yuki kira ketika ia berada di dalamnya. Rerumputannya hijau, dengan bebungaan yang mekar di sepanjang jalannya. Seperti yang Haru katakan, banyak makhluk unik yang terlihat di sana, atau lebih tepatnya makhluk aneh yang tidak pernah Yuki lihat sebelumnya. Mereka bercahaya dan terbang. Bersinar seperti kunang-kunang, namun dengan warna-warni yang membuat terkesima. Mereka berterbangan menjauh ketika Yuki mendekat. Beberapa makhluk lainnya bersembunyi.

Di ujung jalan, Yuki sampai pada tebing dengan pohon besar tua. Ia berrhenti sejenak, mendapati danau, ada batu-batu besar diantaranya, di tepi-tepinya aneka bunga tumbuh. Langit biru terlihat jelas hingga ia harus menyipitkan mata beberapa saat. Semakin banyak makhluk aneh yang ia lihat. Seperti yang ada di buku, mereka disebut peri.

Jauh di seberang danau, sebuah kastil terlihat.

"Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu."

Yuki menoleh ke belakang, mendapati seorang pemuda tinggi bersurai putih berdiri. Tangannya berada di belakang punggung, senyumnya lebar, dan mata kehijauannya terlihat bersinar. Di lehernya ada choker hitam terpasang.

"Ini bukan tempat untuk gadis kecil sepertimu, lho. Kau harus pergi sebelum jiwamu tidak dapat kembali lagi ke tubuhmu."

Yuki menatapnya tanpa berkedip, "Meskipun ini cuma mimpi?"

Pemuda itu tertegun beberapa saat, "Mimpi?"

"Ya," gadis itu berucap lirih, "Petang tadi aku dimarahi pamanku, dan ia menyuruhku menenangkan diri di kamar. Aku yakin aku tidur setelahnya."

"Tapi jiwa mu benar-benar berada di sini, gadis kecil." Pemuda itu menunduk memperhatikannya. "Kau pasti memiliki keinginan kuat untuk berkunjung kemari, hingga dapat melewati pohon pelindung, jiwa yang tersesat."

"Pohon pelindung? Tumbuhan berduri itu?"

"Fufufu, mereka adalah benteng hutan ini. Karenanya, tidak sembarang manusia bisa masuk ke hutan ini. Meskipun sejujurnya baru kali ini hanya jiwa saja yang berkunjung kemari."

"Aku tahu itu. Semua orang mengatakan kalau Sleeping Forest adalah hutan terlarang. Namun aku tidak mengerti kenapa. Tempat ini sangat indah."

Iris pemuda itu terlihat sendu. "Justru itulah alasannya."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Anda sendiri, kenapa ada di tempat ini? Anda siapa?"

"Aku, hm~ peri penjaga hutan ini." Pemuda itu menjentikkan jari kanannya. Terlihat percikan sihir dari tangannya. "Kau bisa memanggilku Shun."

"Kalau begitu, Shun- _san_ bisa membantuku menemukan ibuku?"

"Ibumu, ya~ Aku tidak meyakini ada _manusia_ yang berada di sini selain engkau, gadis kecil."

"Aku yakin ia berada di sini." Yuki berucap tegas. Ia menunduk kemudian, mengangkat gaunnya anggun, "Namaku Yuki. Tuan putri dari Black Kingdom. Ayahandaku, Hajime Mutsuki."

Pemuda itu berjongkok, mendaratkan tangannya pada surai kehitaman Yuki. Mengelusnya pelan, matanya menatap Yuki dengan teduh. "Ah ya, tentu saja aku telah menduga itu, kau begitu mirip dengannya."

"Kau mengenal _tou-sama_?"

Shun terkekeh pelan, "Seluruh penghuni wilayah ini tentunya mengenal sang paduka."

"Karena _tou-san_ pernah menghilang selama dua tahun di hutan ini, lalu tiba-tiba muncul membawaku ke istana tanpa penjelasan, begitu?"

Pemuda itu berdiri, ia menyentuh pipinya, "Tipikal _ou-sama_ sekali, bersikap seperti itu. Kalian tentu bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi padanya ketika berada di sini." Ia melirik ke arah Yuki, "Ia benar-benar tidak menceritakan sedikitpun pada putrinya. Dampaknya lebih besar dari yang aku duga."

Iris Yuki menatap pemuda itu penuh tanda tanya.

"Itu tentu karena engkau masih gadis kecil, _hime-sama_."

"Gadis kecil ini punya rasa ingin tahu yang sangat besar."

"Fufufu, sepertinya demikian."

Tatapan Yuki kemudian mengarah pada kastil di seberang danau. Jemarinya ditujukan ke sana, "Siapa yang tinggal di tempat itu?"

"Itu tempat tinggalku. Di tempat ini hanya ada aku dan mereka saja. Begitulah sedari dahulu."

"Jadi—ibuku tidak ada di sini?"

"Bagaimana jika aku berkata kalau aku adalah ibumu?"

Alis Yuki mengernyit, tidak mempercayainya, "Anda?"

Shun menunjukkan jari manisnya, "Aku meyakini _ou-sama_ memakai cincin yang sama sepertiku."

Memang benar ukirannya sama persis, hingga Yuki terpana, "Eh…"

Setahu Yuki dari yang Haru jelaskan, hanya ketika laki-laki dan perempuan menikah barulah mereka dapat mempunyai anak.

Memangnya sesama laki-laki juga bisa menghasilkan anak?

Itu adalah pemikiran anak kecil berumur sepuluh tahun yang masih _pure_.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[tbc]**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **a/n:** White vers [kai/mizuki/rui] bisa di baca di ao3 dengan judul yang sama.

Ada yang suka fem!shun nggak? Nggak ada? Aku suka loh :')

Kalteng, 31/03/2018


	2. Albion

**Disclaimer** **: Tsukiuta © Tsukino Production**

 **Warning** **: AU, typo, Gender bender, OOC. Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

 **Thanks to** : **Fujoshi Janai** (so sweet kan ya :" pertanyaan tentang hal itu akan terjawab di chapter ini), **Shimoarika Kaiki** (seandainya aku juga jago gambar ;( aku kekurangan asupan fanart femshun D': jawabannya ada di chap ini tentunya, thx~) **Nameintan SN** (sip, dilanjut kok ;)) **itayumi** (uwooohhh, aku juga sukaaaa /scream/ sip sudah dilanjut nih) **Hwang635** (aku juga sukaaa dia bagaimanapun wujudnya ;D) **Shion Shimotsuki11** (sama dong! Pasti dilanjut sampai kelar ;)) **Park Yuu** (Ohhhh, setuju sekali!) Terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca, mereview dan folfav fic ini :D

 **Written for self satisfaction. Nonprofit purpose.**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Schatzi © Kiriya Arecia**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Shun merasa candaannya cukup sulit untuk dicerna oleh anak kecil. Sudah waktunya ia berhenti menggoda gadis kecil itu.

"Ehehe. Kupikir memang akan sulit dipercaya jika seperti ini. Tunggu sebentar."

Punggung pemuda itu bercahaya, memunculkan helaian membentuk sayap besar. Begitu besar hingga mampu melingkupi dirinya. Ketika sayap itu terbuka, bukan lagi sosok pemuda yang Yuki lihat. Ada seorang wanita, yang memiliki penampilan tidak jauh berbeda. Hanya perawakannya sedikit berubah. Surai putih abu-abu, iris kehijauan dan choker di leher itu masih sama, hanya saja rambutnya panjang terurai sepunggung. Sayap di punggungnya menghambur tanpa diduga, berubah menjadi helaian bulu putih yang menghilang secara perlahan.

"Sayapmu…"

Wanita itu melirik punggungnya, "Ah ya, soal sayapku, aku tidak dapat menggunakannya dalam waktu yang lama karena suatu _alasan_."

"Shun- _san_?"

"Ya?"

"Kau perempuan?"

"Fufufu, aku adalah peri hutan. Aku memiliki banyak wujud yang bisa kugunakan. Misalnya, burung yang terbang itu, atau rusa di pinggir danau itu. Tentunya, ini adalah bagian dari wujudku yang paling mengagumkan. Wujud utama." Perempuan itu mengibaskan rambutnya elegan.

"Anda terlihat cantik…" ucap Yuki dengan nada terkesan.

"Kau juga, _hime-sama_. Hanya saja—kau sangat mirip dengan ayahmu. Hm~ tampaknya hanya kecantikanku saja yang kau dapat dariku?"

Cincin di jarinya berkilau. Pada sisi helaian abu-abu itu Yuki mendapati ornament yang sama persis dengan hairpin miliknya. Ornament berbentuk bunga salju.

Sebuah pelukan tak terelakkan. Yuki mendekapnya dengan erat.

"Ya ampun, kau benar-benar ingin bertemu denganku." Shun mengelus surai hitam legam itu lembut.

"Aku—punya banyak sekali hal yang ingin kukatakan."

Shun tersenyum, "Aku tahu."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Perempuan dewasa itu mengandeng tangan Yuki, berjalan bersama menuju kastil tempatnya tinggal. Yuki menggenggamnya erat. Terkadang Shun menunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik. Peri-peri kecil lucu beterbangan mengikuti mereka, burung berkicau merdu di dahan pohon, juga kuda yang memiliki tanduk di kepalanya. Kuda yang hanya pernah Yuki lihat di buku dongeng. Bahkan Yuki tidak menduga bisa menaikinya walau dalam mimpi sekalipun.

Ibunya sungguh mengagumkan.

Kastil itu tidak terlalu besar, namun menjulang tinggi. Sekeliling halamannya ditumbuhi bunga mawar dan kamelia. Tidak jauh diantara kastil dan danau tumbuh sebatang pohon maple yang besar. Ada sebuah meja kecil dengan tiga kursi di bawahnya. Salah satu kursinya di tempati oleh Yuki sekarang.

"Kadang para elf berkunjung kemari. Menikmati waktu minum teh bersama. Itu adalah saat-saat yang aku senangi." Ujar Shun kemudian menjentikkan jarinya.

Tidak lama kemudian muncul beberapa peri kecil bersayap, membawakan cangkir teh dan teko.

Shun menumpu dagu, memperhatikan gadis kecil yang muncul tiba-tiba di hutan meminum teh dengan gerakan elegan. Wajah Yuki terlihat manis, namun matanya tegas seperti sang _ou-sama_.

Gadis kecilnya telah besar—

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Ada sebuah ayunan yang Shun ciptakan dari batang kayu dan tali sulur tumbuhan dalam hitungan detik, mereka berdua duduk di sana. Terlihat lucu karena kaki gadis kecil itu terjuntai, tidak sampai untuk menyentuh tanah.

" _Kaa-sama_."

"Ya?"

"Aku hanya ingin memanggilmu saja."

"Begitukah? Jadi ayahmu tidak memiliki wanita lain yang bisa kau sebut sebagai ibu?"

"Dia selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Waktu aku kecil, aku selalu dijaga oleh Haru- _san_ , Aoi- _san_ , dan Arata- _san_."

"Advisor kerajaan, pangeran dan ksatria istana, hm?"

" _Kaa-sama_ tahu?"

"Fufufu, tentu saja. _Ou-sama_ pernah menceritakan tentang mereka semua padaku."

"Aku memiliki teman akrab bernama Ai—lalu bagaimana tentang ibu? Aku ingin tahu banyak tentangmu."

Yuki mendongak, memperhatikan sosok yang tidak memiliki jarak di sampingnya. Banyak hal yang telah ia sampaikan, namun belum satupun cerita yang ia dapat dari ibunya.

"Hm… aku menyukai _tea time_ dan suasana tenang. Aku suka tidur untuk waktu yang panjang, juga bersantai." Shun berpikir seraya mengetuk-ngetuk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Terdengar sangat—damai sekali?"

"Eh~ begitu? Menjaga hutan ini bukanlah hal yang mudah lho. Wilayahnya sangat luas~ karenanya aku menyenangi hal yang membuatku santai."

"Ahh… begitu."

"Aku berelemen es, dan aku bisa menciptakan salju yang indah." Ia menjentikkan jari semudah mengucapkannya. Salju berjatuhan di atas mereka.

Yuki menadahkan tangannya. "Salju…"

Shun mencubit hidung putrinya, "Benar. Salju."

 _Salju. Snow. Yuki._

"Pantas saja kau memiliki suhu tubuh yang dingin." Yuki kembali memeluknya, "Rasanya nyaman. Meskipun begitu, _kaa-sama_ memiliki senyuman yang hangat. Aku menyukainya. _Tou-sama_ pasti juga menyukainya."

Shun terkekeh, "Hajime memang selalu kesulitan dengan cuaca panas."

"Oh ya, bagaimana _tou-sama_ dan _kaa-sama_ membuatku? Apa dengan ciuman seperti di dongeng?"

Shun berdehem, ada beberapa versi jawaban terhadap pertanyaan semacam itu. "Hm, itu—tentu saja melalui pernikahan! Juga dengan cinta dan kasih sayang. Separuh jiwaku dan jiwa ayahmu ada padamu. Kamu adalah bentuk nyata dari cinta kami."

"Jika kalian saling menyayangi, kenapa _kaa-sama_ tidak tinggal bersama dengan kami?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa meninggalkan hutan ini."

"Tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini?"

"Aku adalah peri yang terpilih, kau tahu tugas penjaga bukan?" Shun menerawang, "Ada masa-masa dimana aku pernah mencoba keluar dari tempat ini. Karena siapa yang tidak ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan di luar sana? Namun, dunia luar bukan untukku."

Kekuatan mereka berasal dari hutan dan untuk menjaga hutan.

Yuki mengepalkan tangannya erat ketika mendengar Shun bercerita.

Shun pernah mencoba ke dunia luar beberapa kali. Pertama kali ia bertemu _Ou-sama_ , yakni saat ia menyerupai angsa dan dikejar pemburu. Kedua kali saat ia menjadi perempuan yang datang untuk melihat festival. Ia menghadapi manusia bernama laki-laki menampakkan tindakan buruk dengan hawa nafsu tertuju padanya, yang dapat ia hentikan dengan sedikit sihir es. Dan mereka ketakutan, menyebut dirinya sebagai penyihir hitam.

"Meskipun aku di dominasi warna putih." Shun tertawa pelan ketika mengucapkannya.

Bukan hari yang menyenangkan. Meskipun ia memiliki sihir menakjubkan. Melukai manusia adalah hal tabu, begitu pula dengan lari dari tanggung jawab sebagai peri terpilih.

"Namun kemudian _ou-sama_ menolongku lalu menemaniku berkeliling kota. Ah, kalau dipikir itu seperti kencan, bukan?" Shun terkekeh pelan.

Gadis kecil itu pun bercerita banyak hal dan mendengarkan banyak hal. Sekarang, berdiri di pinggir danau, Shun menyaksikan Yuki berlari kecil mengejar kupu-kupu bercorak unik. Ia mengembalikan wujudnya menjadi seorang pemuda bersurai putih yang berjalan menghampiri Yuki. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Yuki menatapnya heran, namun meraih tangannya.

Shun tersenyum, "Waktunya kamu pulang, _hime-sama_."

"Begitukah? Lalu apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?"

"Tentu, suatu saat nanti. Aku akan menunggu kalian. Aku… masih menunggu waktu itu tiba."

 **[Schatzi]**

Entah kapan lagi, hutan ini akan membuka jalannya. Bahkan Shun tidak tahu. Sang burung biru hanya muncul saat waktunya tiba. Sekarang Shun hanya dapat melihat gelapnya hutan berduri itu.

"Shun- _sama_ , kau terluka."

Shun menoleh dengan penampilan yang cukup berantakan, ia mendapati peri kecil terbang menghampirinya, "Tidak apa-apa, Tsubaki. Putriku masih terlalu kecil untuk menghadapi kekuatan hutan ini. Sudah tugasku untuk membantunya keluar. Setidaknya kali ini, benar kan?"

"Kau sudah tidak sekuat dulu lagi karena anak itu, harusnya kau tidak memaksakan diri." Tsubaki menyentuh lengan peri penjaga yang terkoyak. Menyembuhkannya perlahan.

"Kau lihat, Tsubaki? Ia sangat mirip dengan ayahnya. Tetapi, dia juga… cantik sepertiku."

Ada tetes airmata tertangkap penglihatan Tsubaki. Namun peri kecil itu tetap fokus pada penyembuhan yang ia lakukan pada Shun, "Ya… ia cantik sepertimu."

 **[Schatzi]**

Yuki membuka matanya perlahan. Rasanya ia telah bermimpi indah hingga rasanya enggan untuk bangun dari tidurnya.

"Yuki- _chan_!"

"Yuki- _hime_!"

" _Hime-sama_!"

"Hm?" Yuki menoleh ke samping, mendapati beberapa orang berada di kamarnya. Kenapa di kamarnya? Seingatnya ia berada di Caelum Town dan menginap di sana. "Kenapa kalian di sini?"

" _Hime_ , kita sudah berada di istana sekarang. Kau telah tertidur selama seminggu."

"Aku—apa?"

Yuki terkejut. Segera bangkit dari peraduannya. Entah karena baru bangun, ia merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Arata.

Dia tidur selama seminggu?

Selama itu?

Ah ya benar, rasanya seperti ia telah bermimpi panjang. Mimpi yang indah. Ia bertemu dengan ibunya. Mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya, mendapati sesuatu berada di tangannya. Sebuah kristal kecil berisi bunga salju. Berarti mimpi itu—

Pintu kamarnya kemudian terbuka, menampilkan sosok sang ayah masuk ke kamarnya. Tatapannya langsung tertuju pada Yuki. Para penghuni kamar serentak memberikan penghormatan, walau tak menjadi fokus perhatian.

"Selamat pagi." Yuki mengucapkan salam.

Hajime menghela napas lega, memberikan sentuhan pada surai sang tuan putri, "Selamat pagi."

" _Tou-sama_ ," Yuki menadahkan tangannya, menunjukkan kristal bening yang ada di tangannya, "Aku bertemu dengan _kaa-sama_."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Bisik-bisik terdengar, meskipun simpang siur. Kabar tentang tuan putri yang tertidur selama seminggu membuat banyak pihak membicarakannya. Tentang diracun, dikutuk dan diserang penjahat, yang mana tidak satupun dari hal itu benar. Meskipun begitu, tidak banyak pula yang diungkapkan pihak kerajaan keluar istana.

"Jadi, apakah itu maksudnya _hime_ nyaris meninggalkan dunia ini, dan dijemput ibunya menuju surga?" Koi setengah berbisik.

" _Nii-san_!" Ai berseru.

"Memangnya ibu _hime-sama_ sudah meninggal? Tidak ada yang tahu tentang hal itu. Sebaiknya jangan bicara yang macam-macam, Koi." Kakeru menjawabnya.

"Ah~ aku jadi ingin tahu. Secantik apa ibunya. Jadi ingin ketemu juga, dengan ibu dari _hime_." Arata turut berbicara.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarkanmu dengan cepat ke dunia sana?" Koi bersiap mengambil pedang di sarungnya.

"Hm, kalau kau melakukan hal itu. Akan kupastikan akan mengajakmu juga ke alam sana, kepala pink."

"Ayo—kita coba."

"Kalian ini, nanti kena marah Aoi- _san_ lho." Kakeru menghentikan perdebatan kedua orang itu. "Harusnya kita bernapas lega sekarang, karena _hime-sama_ baik-baik saja."

"Ah, benar."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di ruangan kerja Hajime, para penjaga berada di luar. Teh tersaji bersamaan dengan kue yang menggoda di meja. Namun Yuki merasa tidak terlalu berselera. Kristal kaca miliknya diletakkan di meja dan menjadi fokus Hajime karena benda itu jelas mengingatkan akan seseorang.

"Jadi kau bertemu dengan Shun?"

Yuki tidak menduga nama itu disebut oleh ayahnya, nama sang ibu untuk pertama kalinya. "Ya. Aku bertemu keduanya. Seorang pemuda tampan, lalu wanita cantik."

"Sedari awal kau sebenarnya bermaksud mengunjungi Sleeping Forest, benar?"

"Ya, aku tidak bisa membantahnya, _tou-sama_."

"Kau tahu jelas itu hal yang berbahaya, bukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu seberbahaya apa yang kau maksudkan, _tou-sama_."

Hajime menghela napas, "Di perpustakaan kita ada buku yang membahas mengenai Sleeping Forest."

Yuki mengangguk, "Buku legenda baru bab ke tujuh."

Sleeping Forest. Kebanyakan orang yang mencoba memasuki hutan itu berakhir dengan tidur panjang, bahkan tidur selamanya di dalam kurungan hutan berduri tanpa sempat menyentuh tanah bagian dalam hutan. Hanya ada beberapa yang berhasil kembali termasuk ayahnya. Oh ya, dan sekarang dirinya juga termasuk. Meskipun dalam hal ini, yang pergi hanya jiwa Yuki saja.

Meskipun disebut terlarang menurut legenda, dahulunya Sleeping Forest adalah tempat yang sangat indah. Hingga masih banyak orang berusaha memasukinya dengan nyawa sebagai taruhannya. Ada banyak tubuh tanpa nyawa yang mulai menyatu dengan pohon-pohon berduri itu.

Menurut cerita Shun, hutan berduri diciptakan oleh peri terdahulu sebagai bentuk perlindungan terhadap alam dan para penghuninya karena keserakahan manusia. Mereka merusak dan mengambil tanpa izin sebanyak-banyaknya.

Itu menyebabkan mereka yang berada di luar tidak dapat masuk. Dan para penghuni hutan dapat kembali menjalani hidup dengan tenang.

"Dulu, aku pun memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi. Dan mencobanya." Hajime menyingsing lengan jubahnya, menunjukkan lengan penuh bekas luka yang membuat Yuki tertegun. "Kau sudah mendengar cerita lengkapnya dari Shun?"

"Aku mendengar banyak hal dari _kaa-sama_ , tapi aku tidak tahu apakah itu lengkap atau tidak."

"Seminggu yang lalu adalah salah satu hari dimana Sleeping Forest sengaja membukakan pintunya. Kau pasti melihat burung biru yang terbang."

"Aku melihatnya, tapi mengenai burung itu tidak ada di buku."

"Itu adalah hal yang tidak boleh diungkapkan pada siapapun. Sama seperti kemunculan burung itu. Meskipun aku mengatakan pintu itu sengaja terbuka, banyak hal berbahaya menunggu saat masuk ke dalamnya. Bahkan Shun sendiri hanya dapat pergi dua kali dari sana. Ini rekor baru, kau berhasil kembali dalam waktu seminggu. Sebelumnya adalah aku, dua tahun."

Hajime menatap Yuki. "Ah, ya. Kau bukan sepenuhnya orang luar."

"Karena aku adalah putri dari peri penjaga hutan…"

Hajime menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi, "Shun pasti berusaha keras secepat mungkin untuk mengeluarkanmu. Jika sebuah jiwa terlalu lama di luar tubuh, kau tahu akibatnya, kan?"

 _Kematian_. Yuki menjawabnya dalam hati. "Aku ingat ia memintaku menutup mata saat menggandeng tanganku. Apakah… aku telah membuatnya dalam bahaya?"

"Shun akan baik-baik saja, dia adalah peri yang hebat."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Ternyata ibu sangat cantik dan kuat, ya?"

"Dia memang sosok yang mengagumkan." Hajime mengiyakan. "Terbuka setelah sepuluh tahun ya…. putriku, kau beruntung sekali."

"Ia menunggu. Ia… masih menunggu."

Hajime meraih cangkir tehnya yang hangat, melihat bayang dirinya di sana, "Hanya itu saja yang bisa dilakukan. Untuk saat ini, fokuslah terhadap tanggung jawab kita masing-masing. Menjalankan tanggung jawab dengan baik. Kemudian, tanpa kita sadari nanti kita akan sampai pada waktu dimana kita dapat bersama dengannya selama yang kita inginkan."

 _Itu adalah hal yang Shun katakan pada Hajime di masa lalu._

"Jalan untuk kembali bertemu dengan ibumu sangat sulit dan jauh. Kau harus berusaha keras untuk hal itu."

"Aku mengerti."

Dalam hitungan beberapa hari, Yuki mengetahui hal-hal yang tidak diduganya. Hanya karena ia ingin bertemu dengan ibunya. Apakah ibunya merasa kesepian di sana?

Tidak bisa bersama dengan orang yang dikasihi. Yuki merasa itu menyedihkan.

Untuk saat ini, mereka belum bisa bersama.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[tbc]**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

a/n: Ai, bisa dibayangkan jadi adik kecilnya Koi, bukan adik kembar biar plot storynya lebih pas. Bagaimana kalian membayangkan ukuran peri kecil di sana? Aku membayangkan mereka sebesar tinkerbell :'D

Schatzi [white version] kai/mizuki/rui bisa dibaca di ao3. Meskipun remake, ada beberapa bagian yang berubah dan disesuaikan karena karakter yang sifatnya berbeda jauh.

Next, last chapter ;)

26/05/2018

 **-Kirea-**


	3. Initium II

**Disclaimer** **: Tsukiuta © Tsukino Production**

 **Warning** **: AU, typo, Gender bender, OOC. Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

 **Summary** **: [HajiShunYuki] [Family fic] Fem!shun. Yuki-centric. Yuki hanya ingin tahu seperti apa sosok ibunya.**

 **Inspired from: Maleficent (2014), Natsume Yuujinchou.**

 **Written for self satisfaction. Nonprofit purpose.**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Schatzi © Kiriya Arecia**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Hajime memiliki tanggung jawab sebagai seorang raja. Ia bertugas memberikan kesejahteraan bagi rakyatnya. Ia adalah lelaki muda yang idealis dan perfeksionis dalam melakukan tugas. Karena itu tidak mengejutkan betapa menakjubkan Black Kingdom di bawah kekuasaannya, membuat dirinya disegani banyak bangsawan. Tidak perlu dipertanyakan, ada banyak tawaran dari raja wilayah lain agar menikah dengan salah satu putri mereka. Salah satu cara klasik dalam memperkuat hubungan kerajaan. Kadang Hajime enggan mengikuti acara pesta karena biasanya terselip rencana terselubung untuk mengenalkannya dengan tuan putri. Pada akhirnya, Aoi yang mau tidak mau menggantikannya hadir dalam pesta. Dengan jujur Hajime akan lebih memilih memandang kumpulan dokumen yang harus diperiksa dibanding berada di keramaian jamuan penuh kata-kata manis.

Namun sepertinya semua orang tahu, ia tidak berminat pada hal itu. Atau mungkin ia tidak berminat pada perempuan[?]. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak berpikir seperti itu, di saat seorang raja bisa saja memiliki satu permaisuri dan puluhan selir. Hajime malah lebih memilih tumpukan kertas yang menggunung di meja kerja.

Sekarang rumor itu terpatahkan karena kehadiran Yuki yang dengan jelas Hajime katakan sebagai anak kandungnya. Berat untuk disangkal karena selain wajah dan aura mereka terlihat mirip, Yuki juga berbakat sepertinya. Bahkan, meskipun sekarang ia telah mempunyai seorang putri yang menawan. Tawaran itu masih tetap hadir ditiap kali acara perjamuan.

Karena ia masih tidak memiliki ratu di kerajaannya.

Banyak hal menjadi pertanyaan semenjak ia kembali dari Sleeping Forest setelah menghilang. Siapa yang menduga ia bisa kembali, orang-orang mengatakan hutan itu sebagai tempat bunuh diri yang cocok. Karena selama ini tidak ada yang bisa pulang hidup-hidup dari sana. Namun jika ini tentang Hajime, tentu saja ia memiliki kesan mampu melakukan hal mengesankan. Hal yang lebih menggemparkan adalah tentang ibu Yuki yang masih jadi pertanyaan besar di setiap benak warga kota. Berbagai rumor menyebar, namun gosip seperti itupun begitu mudah menghilang seperti tiupan angin. Warga kota sangat loyal pada Hajime karena kinerjanya.

Hal mengejutkan terjadi lagi setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu, meskipun itu hanya bagi para penghuni istana. Sang tuan putri tertidur selama seminggu, di saat terbangun, ia berkata kalau ia telah bertemu dengan ibunya.

Sampai sekarangpun semua orang istana mempertanyakan, seperti apa sosok perempuan yang bisa mendapatkan hati sang _ou-sama_ mereka.

Hari-hari masih berlalu seperti biasa setelah tuan putri bangun. _Ou-sama_ yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. _Hime-sama_ yang rajin belajar dan berlatih sihir. Yang sedikit berbeda hanya tentang Yuki yang tidak lagi mempertanyakan tentang sang ibu. Ia lebih fokus untuk menjadi sosok mengagumkan seperti ayahnya. Kursi permaisuri di samping singgasana raja tidak akan pernah ditempati ibunya. Namun Black Kingdom akan memiliki seorang ratu nantinya, sebab Yuki akan menjadi pemimpin yang lebih hebat dari ayahnya.

"Ah~ aku penasaran, katanya _hime-sama_ bertemu ibunya di dalam mimpi. Apa kamu percaya?"

"Karena High Priest mengatakan jiwanya meninggalkan raganya waktu itu. Aku yakin."

"Itu benar, siapa yang bisa meragukan perkataan _Tsukishiro-sama_."

Pembicaraan itu kadang masih terdengar dari para maid.

Yuki menghentikan langkahnya beberapa saat, "Soal itu—apa yang dulu kalian katakan benar, kecantikanku memang aku dapat dari ibuku. Ia cantik sekali."

 **[Schatzi]**

Suatu hari di musim gugur, Hajime melihat burung warna biru bercahaya. Yuki tersenyum padanya, mereka masing-masing berkuda dengan laju yang cepat menuju Sleeping Forest mengiringi sang burung biru. Mereka turun dari kuda, dihadapan mereka adalah benteng pohon berduri yang masih sama kuatnya seakan waktu tak berlaku padanya.

Hajime mendaratkan tangannya pada surai Yuki, seperti apa yang dulu selalu ia lakukan pada putrinya. Meskipun terakhir kali ia melakukan itu sudah sangat lama sekali. Saat rambutnya belum memutih seperti sekarang.

"Kau akan menjadi ratu yang menakjubkan bagi Black Kingdom."

"Tentu saja, _tou-sama_."

Hajime menjauhkan tangannya, menatap Yuki dengan teduh sebelum berbalik melangkahkan kaki ke depan benteng pembatas berwujud pohon berduri.

Sekali lagi Hajime menoleh pada Yuki.

"Aku akan menyusul nanti." Yuki berujar.

Hajime menyentuh salah satu batang pohon itu. "Kami akan menunggumu."

Sebuah cahaya menyilaukan terlihat beberapa saat. Hingga kemudian hanya menyisakan Yuki sendiri dengan dua kuda berada di dekatnya. Yuki mengelus kuda putih yang tadi ditungganginya.

"Saatnya pulang, masih ada tumpukan dokumen yang harus aku periksa."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Hai~ selamat datang~ _ou-sama_ ~"

Ah, ini nada suara yang sudah lama ingin Hajime dengar. Seseorang telah menunggunya muncul di tempat ini. Peri unik bergaun putih-biru.

"Sudah lama sekali tidak mendengar nada suara seperti ini. Empat puluh tahun sepertinya."

"Eh~ begitukah?" perempuan itu menjulurkan tangannya, meraih pipi sang _ou-sama_ yang telah melewati masa jayanya. "Rasanya seperti baru kemarin kita berpisah. _Ou-sama_ masih setampan dulu! Bersahaja dan mempesona setiap mata yang melihatnya."

Hajime melihat sekelilingnya, setelah kembali ke tempat ini, semuanya masih terlihat sama seperti dahulu. Penampilan Shun tidak berubah sedikitpun. Ia terlihat cantik dengan wujud _ojou-sama_ miliknya. Tentu Shun versi laki-laki juga cukup menyenangkan untuk dijadikan lawan latih tanding. Namun Hajime juga menyadari penampilannya turut kembali seperti saat sebelum ia pergi dari Sleeping Forest. Seorang pria yang kala itu masih berada di umur tiga puluhan.

Hajime meraih tangan dingin yang berada di pipinya, "Jadi, apa hanya aku saja yang merasa rindu?"

"Rindu juga memenuhi hatiku, _ou-sama_. Tetapi kita telah sampai pada waktu dimana kita dapat bersama selama yang kita inginkan."

Sebuah penantian panjang telah berlalu.

 **[Schatzi]**

Ini adalah ketiga kalinya Yuki melihat burung biru yang terbang mempesona di musim dingin bersalju. Berbeda seperti saat ia mengantarkan sang ou-sama, kali ini begitu banyak orang-orang mengiringinya hingga perbatasan wilayah Black Kingdom dan Sleeping Forest. Mungkin terlihat aneh bagi para warga kota melihat sang ratu pergi berkuda di musim dingin seperti ini menuju wilayah perbatasan. Namun tampaknya sudah menjadi rahasia umum, kalau Yuki berasal dari sana.

Ai, Koi dan Kakeru menatapnya sendu, namun Yuki tahu ini waktu yang tepat baginya untuk pergi. Mereka sudah hidup untuk waktu yang lama demi menjaga rakyatnya. Ia menyerahkan tali kudanya pada Koi.

"Yang mulia—"

"—Aku sudah jadi pemimpin yang baik bukan?"

"Tentu saja! Jika Arata- _san_ ada di sini, ia pasti berkata kalau kau adalah pemimpin Black Kingdom yang terhebat, tercantik dan terseksi—oww."

Koi mendapat pukulan dibahu oleh Ai. Yuki tersenyum tipis, sikap mereka masih sama seperti mereka masih kecil. Membuat Yuki kadang terlupa bahwa waktu telah berlalu.

"Sisanya aku serahkan pada kalian. Semua telah kutuliskan pada surat ini. Termasuk orang yang pantas menjadi penggantiku." Yuki melemparkannya pada Kakeru, yang bisa ditangkapnya dengan mudah.

"Harusnya Yuki- _sama_ memimpin lebih lama—"

"Hei, aku harus pergi sekarang."

Ai menangis, "Kami—akan merindukanmu."

"Tentu saja, aku juga. Karena aku sangat tahu bagaimana rasa rindu yang memenuhi hati. Ada orang-orang yang begitu aku rindukan saat ini."

Semua orang takjub ketika tangan sosok nomor satu di negeri mereka menyentuh pohon berduri Sleeping Forest. Cahaya menyilaukan membuat mereka tak sanggup memandang kepergian Yuki.

Ia menghilang dan di detik selanjutnya, ribuan bunga salju berjatuhan dari langit ke segala penjuru tanah Black Kingdom. Bunga salju yang sangat cantik.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Apa yang ia lihat saat memasuki hutan tidak seperti pertama kali muncul di sana. Hutan yang gelap penuh tanaman sulur duri. Tanaman itu bergerak cepat ke arahnya. Yuki meraih bilah pedangnya.

"Kita lihat, seberapa kuatnya kemampuanku dan sihir yang diajarkan _tou-sama_."

Yuki ingin mencapai jalan menuju cahaya yang ada di dalam hutan sana.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Membuka matanya dengan perlahan, gadis kecil itu masih saja terpesona pada apa yang dilihatnya di tempat itu. Bilah pedangnya tiba-tiba saja terasa berat hingga ia lepas begitu saja. Begitu banyak hal mengagumkan yang seakan tak ada habis-habisnya untuk dipandang. Peri-peri kecil yang berterbangan, burung-burung bercorak unik yang bersiul, juga kuda bertanduk yang meminum air di danau. Seekor burung biru terbang diantara pohon-pohon dan lenyap.

Namun yang membuat senyum di bibirnya merekah adalah dua sosok yang berdiri menunggunya untuk datang pada mereka. Ia berlari cepat dengan langkah kecilnya, mengabaikan anomali Sleeping Forest yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ia nyaris terjerembab ketika kakinya tersandung akar pohon.

Shun menangkapnya sebelum terjatuh, "Haii~ _hime-sama_ harusnya tahu kalau berlari seperti itu adalah hal yang berbahaya."

Hajime mengusak surai hitam Yuki, "Jangan bersikap ceroboh seperti itu, bukankah dulu aku sering mengatakannya."

"Maafkan aku—aku hanya terlalu bahagia, kurasa."

Sang peri cantik itu menepuk kedua tangannya, "Oh~ aku juga sangat bahagia sekarang!"

Hajime ber- _facepalm_ , "Hujan salju pasti akan sangat lebat hari ini."

Shun tersenyum lembut sembari berucap dengan nada tenang, "Hari ini aku memberikan hujan bunga salju yang indah untuk dunia luar."

Ia memeluk Yuki kemudian, "Selamat datang, gadis kecilku yang cantik."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Ada satu hal yang sangat ingin Yuki lakukan ketika bersama kedua orang tuanya, akhirnya bisa ia wujudkan hari ini. Menyusuri jalan, bergandengan tangan dengan ayah dan ibunya.

Ia ingin mendengar banyak cerita dari ibunya. Dan ada banyak pula hal yang ingin ia ceritakan pada sang ayah dan ibunya. Misalnya tentang bagaimana tangguhnya ia menghadapi benteng pertahanan Sleeping Forest.

Lagi pula, mereka punya waktu yang lama untuk bersama.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[End]**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **a/n:** apdet yang lama. Walau sebenarnya ff ini sudah lama selesai— terima kasih sudah mengunjungi, mereview, dan folfav fanfic ini ;)

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[Epilog]**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Bagaimana caranya agar mereka dapat bersama?

Masing-masing dari mereka memiliki tanggung jawab yang harus dipikul. Hajime sebagai raja Black Kingdom, dan Shun sebagai peri penjaga Sleeping Forest. Peri yang ditakdirkan untuk tidak dapat meninggalkan tanahnya. Sejak awal mereka memiliki tempat yang berbeda.

Sleeping Forest menjadi tempat yang tertutup bagi dunia luar karena kesalahan manusia sendiri. Hingga gerbangnya hanya dapat dilalui orang yang pantas. Untuk datang dan pergi tidaklah mudah.

 _(Sumber kekuatan kami berasal dari hutan. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada peri penjaga yang meninggalkan hutan untuk waktu yang lama? Secara perlahan ia semakin lemah dan mati.)_

 _(Kau pikir ada berapa peri penjaga yang jatuh hati pada manusia dan sebaliknya? Ada banyak. Pernah ada sebuah cerita, tentang peri penjaga yang mengasihi seorang lelaki yang salah. Sayap indahnya dicuri.)_

 _(Seorang manusia melihat peri penjaga, jatuh hati padanya, dan memaksa masuk ke dalam hutan. Ia terbunuh oleh pohon berduri. Sang peri penjaga menangisinya.)_

"Apa kamu bisa sabar menunggu hingga takdir mempersatukan kita?"

"Apa itu takdir kita?"

"Kita tidak akan tahu tanpa memperjuangkannya."

 _(Memiliki anak bukan pilihan bagus bagi peri penjaga, karena itu berarti bahwa ia akan kehilangan setengah kekuatannya.)_

"Hajime! Ayo membuat anak denganku!" Shun mengucapkannya dengan mantap.

Hening tercipta. Hajime tertegun mendengarnya, terlebih setelah tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada peri penjaga jika ia memiliki anak. Lagi pula itu terdengar sebagai ajakan yang cukup vulgar untuk diucapkan seorang gadis tanpa ikatan suci di antara mereka.

Shun bersikeras meminta Hajime untuk setuju pada keputusan yang diambilnya itu.

Hajime mencubit keras pipi sang peri.

"Aduh—aduhh, jangan menarik pipiku seperti itu, Hajime—"

"Shun, itu adalah sebuah ajakan yang salah."

"Eh? Salah bagaimana? Bukankah orang yang saling mencintai melakukannya? Dan buah hati adalah bukti dari cinta itu sendiri? Aku akan memberikannya untukmu sebagai bukti cintaku!"

"Aku akan menunjukkan cara mengajak yang benar."

Pemuda itu meraih tangan kanan sang peri penjaga. Para peri kecil memperhatikannya penuh minat, begitu pula dengan burung-burung yang berhenti bernyanyi.

"Shun, menikahlah denganku."

"Menikah…?"

 _(Setelahnya Hajime berusaha mencari bahan yang bagus untuk membuat sepasang cincin.)_

Mereka mendapatkan seorang putri yang manis. Sangat mirip seperti ayahnya.

Shun masih memiliki sayap, _tetapi ia tidak dapat terbang lagi._

"Hajime~ lihat apa yang aku buat! Sebuah penghias rambut yang cantik sekali bukan? Fufufu, aku membuatnya dengan penuh kehati-hatian, dan tentu saja cinta untuk _hime-sama_ ~ kau harus memberikannya saat ulang tahunnya yang ke sepuluh. Pastikan ia dicintai semua rakyatmu, memiliki hati yang baik sepertimu dan menjadi gadis kecil yang cantik sepertiku—ah, maaf, aku terbawa suasana."

Betapa mudahnya rasa sayang untuk mereka memenuhi relung hatinya.

"Yuki mungkin lebih baik bersamamu."

Shun menggeleng, "Yuki akan menjadi penghubung bagi kita untuk kembali bersama. Dengan begitu kau tidak akan melupakanku."

Ia menatap ornament di tangannya, "Mungkin perlu waktu yang lama. Jalan menuju kebahagiaan itu sulit dan jauh. Kita akan saling merindukan, menunggu dan bersabar. Hanya itu saja yang bisa dilakukan. Untuk saat ini, fokuslah terhadap tanggung jawab kita masing-masing. Menjalankannya dengan baik. Kemudian, tanpa kita sadari nanti kita akan sampai pada waktu dimana kita dapat bersama selama yang kita inginkan."

"Masa depan dimana kita dapat bersama selama yang kita inginkan…"

"Ya…"

"Itu masa depan yang indah."

Tidak apa, saling merindukan, menunggu dan bersabar.

Karena yang menanti mereka adalah sebuah kebahagiaan.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[schatzi—end]**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **13/10/2018**

 **-Kirea-**


End file.
